This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful needle holder for a sewing machine which comprises a device for locking a needle shank in a groove of a needle bar.
With the needle holder arrangements known until now there are difficulties in satisfactorily positioning the shank of the needle both in its height position and in its angular position. Usually several additional elements are necessary for this purpose, owing to which, besides expensive manufacture, further assembly costs arise.